Circular or rotary saws are well known in the art. A problem associated with such saws is the inevitable buildup of saps and other contaminants and which are often contained in significant amounts within certain types of natural woods.
Cleaning solutions for removing such saps are also known, however the process of applying such solutions to the sharpened and circumferentially extending blades usually requires that the circular blade be first dismounted from the rotary saw. The danger of handling of such blades is compounded by the slipperiness of the cleaning fluid applied and can accidentally result in injury to a user.
Unrelated cleaning and maintenance promoting disclosures are known in the prior art, among these the garden shears structure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,481, issued to Wu, and which exhibits a handgrip having a circular recess seated by a rotary plug. The plug exhibits a knob at the top which facilitates minimal force rotation during extrication from the hand grip. A spring is situated inside the circular recess, this in order to assist in smooth removal of the rotary plug. A pliant body permeated with oil is inserted into a hollow sleeve at the bottom of the rotary plug such that it is partially exposed. Following a cutting (e.g. flower or branch) operation, a physically worn or hand carried cloth serves as a means for simple cleaning and wiping away of sap, leaf fragments, soil and other grimy matter on the two blades of the truncating section. The oil permeating the pliant body is applied to shield them from air exposure, to prevent corrosion and provide lubrication.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,418, to Mathe, teaches a cleaner device for cleaning residue from a cutting edge of a rotary disc type cutter. A pair of cleaner blades are carried on a mounting block supported adjacent the cutting edge of the disc cutter. The cleaner blades are carried in a blade holder which is rotatably mounted in the mounting block with the cleaner blades extending alongside opposite faces of the disc cutter. Each of the cleaner blades has a dressing edge thereon with these edges normally being held out of contact with corresponding faces of the disc cutter. When the blade holder is rotated in either of two opposite directions, the dressing edges of the cleaner blades are moved into contact with the corresponding faces of the disc cutter along the surfaces thereof adjacent the cutting edge and remove any buildup of residue adhering thereto, and consequent to the cutting operation. A biasing member normally maintains the dressing edges out of contact with the disc cutter faces and which functions to return the same to a non-cleaning position after release of the rotative force applied to the blade holder for effecting cleaning.
Ohloff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,922 teaches a circular saw machine, such as for cutting soft metals at high speeds, and which includes a circular saw blade projecting through a slot in a work piece carrying table. A lower carriage is movable below the table and is adapted to feed the circular saw blade towards a work piece in the cutting direction. An upper carriage is arranged above the work table and is adapted to be moved along synchronously with the lower carriage. A nozzle is carried by the upper carriage and feeds a jet of cooling or lubricating medium substantially radially into the saw teeth immediately before entering the work piece.
Other references are known in the prior art, such as the vinyl LP cleaning devices of Henes U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,708 and of Winter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,552. In each instance, the cross sectional structure of the LP cleaning device utilizes an arcuate bath supporting reservoir within which the an edge portion of the vinyl LP record is immersed. In the further instance of Winter, abrading brushes are mounted along the inner immersing sides of the recess defining reservoir.